jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Allianzstreitkräfte
(als Oberste Befehlshaberin) *Allianz-Oberkommando *Jan Dodonna *Carlist Rieekan *Crix Madine *Rahm Kota *U.v.m. |Mitglieder= *Wedge Antilles *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Airen Cracken *Bren Derlin *U.v.m |Rolle=Streitmacht |Stationierung=Planeten und Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz |Dazugehörige Kampfgruppen= *Rebellensoldaten *SpecForceRules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook *Airam-Clans *Karthakk-Widerstand |Ausrüstung= *Schutzwesten *Kälteresistente Rüstung *Tarnrüstung *Komlink |Bewaffnung= *DH-17-Blaster *DH-17 BlastergewehrBattlefront II *A-280 BlastergewehrSchachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung *DL-44 Blasterpistole *Thermaldetonator *HH-15 Projektilwerfer |Fahrzeuge= *AAS-1 Repulsorpanzer *AAS-2 Repulsorpanzer |Raumschiffe= |Gründung=Ca. 2 VSYThe Force Unleashed II (Roman) |Erste Sichtung= |Letzte Sichtung= |Auflösung=4 NSY (in Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik)Diplomaten der Sterne |Einsätze= *Schlacht von Kamino *Scharmützel von Tatooine *Schlacht von Yavin *Schlacht von Hoth *Schlacht von Endor *U.v.m |Zugehörigkeit=Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik }} Die Allianzstreitkräfte, auch als Armee der Rebellen-Allianz bekannt, war neben deren Flotte der militärische Teil der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik. Sie bestand überwiegend aus Freiwilligen und Deserteuren, die sich als Soldaten für den Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium zusammenschlossen. Während dem sogenannten Galaktischen Bürgekrieg agierten sie meist versteckt gegen das Imperiale Militär, das ihnen technologisch und zahlenmäßig deutlich überlegen war. Trotz vieler Verluste kämpften die Streitkräfte in prägenden Schlachten wie der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns über Yavin IV, dem Massaker auf Hoth oder der finalen Schlacht bei Endor, bei der Imperator Palpatine und viele der imperialen Führer getötet und der zweite Todesstern vernichtet wurde. Danach gab es noch viele Gefechte, doch die Allianz konnte viele Planeten der Galaxis befreien und auf ihre Seite bringen, bis sie schließlich so stark war, dass sie sich zur Neuen Republik ausrufen konnte. Dabei gingen die Allianzstreitkräfte im Jahr 4 NSY in die Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik über. Geschichte Gründung und erster Einsatz thumb|left|Die [[Schlacht von Kamino (1 VSY)|Schlacht über Kamino]] Nachdem sich eine Widerstandsgruppe unter der Führung einiger gegen das Imperium rebellierenden Senatoren bildete, schlossen sich ihr immer mehr unterdrückte und benachteiligte Männer und Frauen an. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa und Garm Bel Iblis beschlossen gemeinsam mit den Jedi Rahm Kota und Galen Marek auf Corellia, das Imperium zu bekämpfen und begannen daraufhin, Verbündete, Materialien und Ausrüstung zu organisieren. Mit dem Angriff von Kamino im Jahr 1 VSY begann die erste Schlacht, mit der tausende vereinte Soldaten und Raumschiffe gegen das Imperium in den Kampf zogen. Der Schlag auf den Klonplaneten gelang, bei dem etliche Mitglieder der Streitkräfte jedoch umkamen, aber auch hunderte Imperiale töten konnten. Darth Vader, der einstige Meister von Galen Marek, konnte von diesem besiegt und gefangengenommen werden, weshalb dieser erste große Angriff ein extremer Sieg für die aufstrebende Rebellen-Allianz war, nicht nur, weil sie ihre militärische Stärke zeigen konnte, sondern auch um die Moral der Soldaten zu steigen. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Der ursprüngliche Plan von Mon Mothma, genannt Operation Domino, beinhaltete die Eroberung oder Zerstörung von imperialen Garnisionen auf einzelnen Planeten, um danach die planetaren Schutzschilde zu aktivieren, damit die Übernahme des Planeten nicht mehr durch imperiale Truppen zunichte gemacht werden konnte. Doch der Plan ging schief und viele Rebellentruppen kamen bei dem Versuch ums Leben, weil es ihnen an Unterstützung, Gerät und Ausbildung gefehlt hatte. Diese Rückschläge brachten das Oberkommando dazu, die SpecForces zu gründen und von nun an mehr auf Sternjägerunterstützung zu setzen. Ein Jahr später gelang den Streitkräften ein weiterer Erfolg, als ihre Agenten die Pläne des gefürchteten Todesstern stehlen konnten. Verfolgt von den Imperialen, wurden die Pläne auf die Tantive IV zu Prinzessin Leia Organa transferiert, wobei das Schiff von imperialen Sturmtruppen geentert wurde. Marineinfanteristen der Allianz versuchten vergeblich, das Schiff zu verteidigen, jedoch konnten sie den Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 mit den Plänen die Flucht ermöglichen, die mit einer Rettungskapsel zum nahegelegenen Planeten Tatooine flogen. Die Soldaten, die nicht getötet wurden, wurden gefangengenommen und zum Verhör weggeschafft. Kurze Zeit später starteten die Sternjäger der Rebellen einen Angriff auf den Todesstern, der ihre Basis auf Yavin IV entdeckt hatte, und konnten ihn durch Luke Skywalker zerstören. Davon erzürnt, ordnete die Imperiale Flotte einen Gegenschlag auf Yavin an, wobei die Allianzstreitkräfte herbe Verluste erlitten, als die geballte Streitmacht auf ihre Basis marschierte. Daher flohen sie und mussten eine lange Zeit als unbeständiger Flottenverband vor dem Imperium fliehen. thumb|left|Die [[Schlacht von Hoth]]Schließlich entdeckten Kundschafter jedoch Hoth, einen verlassenen Eisplaneten des Äußeren Randes, auf dem die Allianz eine provisorische Zentrale errichteten konnte, jederzeit für eine erneute Evakuierung bereit. Dies erwies sich schneller nötig als gedacht, da Darth Vader, der die Rebellen unermüdlich verfolgte, ihre Spur entdeckt hatte und einen Angriff auf die Basis startete. Obwohl die Flucht der Rebellen gelang, musste die Armee erneut starke Verluste hinnehmen, als sie sich schweren Kampfläufern gegenübersah. thumb|Der [[Endor-Stoßtrupp]]Um sich neu aufzustellen, wurden sämtliche Truppen auf große Schlacht- und Transportschiffe verlegt, damit die Allianz stehts mobil blieb und als geschlossene Flotte weniger auffindbar war. Als Gial Ackbar die Verkündung machte, dass die Spione der Bothaner den Standort eines zweiten Todessterns gefunden hatten, bereitete sich die Allianz auf dessen Zerstörung vor. Dieser war noch über dem Mond Endor in der Endfertigung und wurde von einem Schildgenerator geschützt und dabei von einem Großteil der Imperialen Flotte umgeben. Unter der Führung von Han Solo, Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker wurde ein Trupp aus Rebellen-Soldaten zusammengestellt, die mit einer gestohlenen Fähre des Imperiums nach Endor reisten, um den Generator zu zerstören und der Flotte so einen Angriff auf den Todesstern zu ermöglichen, der dem Imperium den letzten vernichtenden Schlag versetzten sollte. Auf dem Waldmond machten die Rebellen Bekanntschaft mit den einheimischen Ewoks, die sie gegen die Imperialen Schutztruppen unterstützten, da sie von diesen bedroht und unterdrückt wurden. Nach einer langen und heftigen Schlacht konnten die zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Sturmtruppen den Schildbunker nicht mehr halten und wurden überrannt. Der Schildgenerator wurde daraufhin von Sprengladungen der Rebellen zerstört, sodass der Angriff auf den Todesstern beginnen konnte. Dieser gelang auch, wobei die Raumstation und etliche imperiale Schlachtschiffe, darunter der Supersternzerstörer Executor, vernichtet wurden. Luke Skywalker, der sich zuvor hatte gefangennehmen lassen und auf den Todesstern gebracht worden war, war es gelungen, seinen Vater, Darth Vader, wieder zur hellen Seite der Macht zu bekehren und Imperator Palpatine zu besiegen. Vader war dabei jedoch tödlich verletzt worden, sodass Luke seinen Vater vom Todesstern wegbrachte, bevor dieser von den Rebellen-Piloten zerstört wurde. Am Boden von Endor trafen die Überlebenden des Angriffs zusammen und feierten ihren Sieg über das Imperium, von dem es sich nie wieder erholen werden würde. Auflösung Obwohl Palpatines Imperium besiegt war, versuchten die verbliebenen Streitkräfte weiterhin, die Rebellen zu vernichten, um Rache an ihnen zu nehmen. Erst wichtige Siege wie die Eroberung der Hauptwelt Coruscant verhalf der Allianz zu mehr Festigkeit, was die Macht des Restimperiums verschwinden ließ.Die Mission der Rebellen Als diese sich schließlich zur Neuen Republik umbenannte, wurden die Rebellen-Armee als die Streitkräfte der Republik übernommen. Strukturierung thumb|left|Der [[Hangar des Yavin-Tempels dient als Ausbildungsstätte für Mechaniker]] Wenige bis keine Kampferfahrung, minderwertige Ausrüstung und Agenten des Imperiums im Nacken, war es für die Streitkräfte nicht einfach, sich zu einer geordneten Gruppe zusammenzuschließen. Abgesehen von Deserteuren und anderen Veteranen war der Großteil Freiwillige, die erst eine Grundausbildung durchlaufen mussten, bevor sie in den Kampf einsteigen konnten. Dabei erlernten sie den Umgang mit Waffen, Kommunikationsanlagen und Erste-Hilfe-Techniken und wurden anschließend dort eingesetzt, wo sie am meisten gebraucht wurden, oder, wenn es die Umstände zuließen, wo sie ihre Fähigkeiten am besten umsetzen konnten. So brachten die Ausbildungsprogramme einfache Farmer zu Technikern, Fahrzeugmechanikern, Materialbeschaffer, Infanteriesoldat oder Spezialeinheit, die in der gesamten Galaxis operierten.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie thumb|Die Einsatzbesprechung für die [[Schlacht von Endor]] Die kompletten Streitkräfte der Allianz entsprachen in etwa 3,5 Prozent der Imperialen Armee und befanden sich somit deutlich in der Unterzahl, weshalb es die oberste Priorität der Soldaten war, sich bedeckt zu halten und aus dem Hinterhalt aus anzugreifen; schnell und effektiv. Um dies zu ermöglichen, war eine gute Organisation von Nöten. So wurde ein Oberkommando etabliert, das aus sieben militärischen und taktischen Führern der Rebellen-Allianz bestand und jede einzelne Operation plante. Da das Kommando jedoch nicht die ganze Galaxis im Auge behalten konnte, wurden Teilgruppen erstellt. So war das Oberkommando Äußerer Rand für die Äußeren Randgebieten zuständig und organisierte die Einsätze ihrer eigenen Einheiten. Diese wurden jedoch immer mit dem zentralen Oberkommando abgesprochen, um Missverständnisse zwischen zwei Gruppen zu vermeiden. Die einfachen Soldaten wurden normalerweise in die sogenannten Sektorstreitkräfte integriert, wo sie ihren Heimatsektor gegen das Imperium verteidigten.Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden Die Sektorstreitkräfte unterstanden der Sektor-Kommando-Ebene, die ihnen zwar generelle Freiheit bei ihren eigenen Operationen einräumte, sie jedoch bei größeren Aktionen der Allianz koordinierte. Die Streitkräfte variierten in verschiedenen Teilen der Galaxis stark, sodass es in manchen Sektoren dutzende Rebellen-Zellen gab, während es in anderen zu wenige gab, was dazu führte, dass das Oberkommando dort zusätzliche Gruppen etablieren musste. Obwohl die Streitkräfte eines jeden Sektors verbündeten Regierungen unterstanden, beanspruchte das Oberkommando der Allianz die zentrale Kontrolle über sie. Ständig vom Imperium verfolgt, musstens sich die Rebellen dem anpassen, was ihnen geboten wurde. Das setzte jedoch wiederum eine passende Ausrüstung voraus. Auf Hoth mussten die Soldaten kälteisolierende Kleidung tragen, die Ausrüstung so umgebaut werden, dass sie auch bei Temparaturen unter dem Gefrierpunkt funktionierten. Für jede Mission mussten die Männer und Frauen das passende für ihr derzeitges Terrain ausgestattet werden, und all dies musste so koordiniert werden, dass die Kosten mit dem verfügbaren Budget zu bezahlen waren. Daher war die Finanzplanung ein weiterer wichtiger Teil in der Kommandostrucktur, ohne die die Allianz schnell den Boden verlieren konnte. Ausrüstung und Bewaffnung Obwohl die Rebellen-Allianz etliche Unterstützer hatte, musste sie oft mit Materialknappheit kämpfen. Die meisten Welten waren unter imperialer Kontrolle, und die, die es nicht waren, konnten meist mit nichts dienen. Daher waren die Streitkräfte auf die Kontakte der Führungsebene angewiesen, die Waffen und Ausrüstung schmuggeln konnten. Einflussreiche Senatoren oder ähnliche Personen mit gewichtiger Stimme wie Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis oder Bail Prestor Organa sorgten dafür, dass dieses Versorgungsnetzwerk am Laufen gehalten wurde.The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) So wurden viele Rebellen-Soldaten mit Uniformen der ehemaligen Planetaren Sicherheitskräfte der inneren Systeme ausgerüstet, was ihnen ein in etwa gleiches, äußeres Erscheinen brachte. Glückstreffer wie Deserteure, die noch einige Gegenstände mitbringen konnten, oder Großfirmen wie BlasTech Industries, die keinen Exklusivvertrag mit dem Imperium wollte und daher auch Waffen an die Allianz verkaufte, waren eher selten, jedoch dringend benötigt. Daher waren die Soldaten gezwungen, Transportschiffe zu überfallen und sich ihre Ladung unter den Nagel zu reißen. Panzer wie etwa der AAS-1 Repulsorpanzer waren eher selten in ihren Reihen zu sehen, doch wenn sie eingesetzt wurden, konnten sie einen entscheidenden Vorteil in die Schlacht bringen, da sie selbst schwerere Panzerungen durchbrachen. Fuhr das Imperium jedoch ebenfalls ihre Artillerie auf, konnten die wenigen Angriffsfahrzeuge der Streitkräfte nichts mehr ausrichten, da sie meist zahlenmäßig und waffentechnisch unterlegen waren. Hinter den Kulissen *In dem Spiel kann der Spieler in einem finalen Ende zwischen der hellen und der dunklen Seite wählen. Wählt er die helle Seite, so verschont Marek Vader und er wird gefangen genommen. Bei der dunklen Seite will er ihn töten, doch zuvor wird er selbst von einem zu Vader treuen Klon Mareks getötet und Kota und die Rebellensoldaten werden in die Flut von Kamino geschleudert. Daraufhin macht sich der dunkle Schüler auf, die Rebellen-Armee auszulöschen. Dies ist jedoch das unkanonische Ende. *In dem Ausgangsspiel gibt es ebenfalls ein unkanonisches Ende. Dabei greift Marek Darth Vader auf dem Todesstern an, tötet ihn und nimmt später dessen Platz als Palpatines Assassine ein. Die führenden Senatoren werden getötet und die Allianz zerfällt wieder größtenteils. In der Weiterführung The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition kann man dieses Ende fortführen. Das kanonische Ende zeigt, dass Galen Marek im Kampf gegen den Imperator und Vader stirbt, um den gefangenen Senatoren die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Dieses Ende knüpft dann an die Fortführung an. *Die Soldaten der Allianzstreitkräfte können ebenfalls in dem Ego-Shooter Battlefront II vom Spieler verwendet werden. Dabei unterteilten sie sich in verschiedene Klassen. *Das Spiel The Force Unleashed brachte erstmals Rahm Kota und Galen Marek als Mitgründer bzw. Auslöser der Rebellen-Allianz ein, zählt jedoch trotzdem zum Kanon. Dabei wird auch Mon Mothma als Organisatorin der Armee dargestellt. Quellen * * * * * *''The Force Unleashed II (Roman)'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Diplomaten der Sterne'' *''X-Wing'' - Die Mission der Rebellen * *''Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Alliance Army es:Ejército de la Alianza Rebelde Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Rebellen-Allianz) Kategorie:Bodentruppen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Legends